


胭脂

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	胭脂

w先生与少年b的爱情始于一场意外。

在欲望得到抒解后的某个清晨，亦或凌晨，他们置身于某四面厚砖墙围成的狭小空间里，那空间是蓝色的。浅蓝色的瓷砖墙、浅蓝色的洗手台、浅蓝色的镜子。镜子里映着少年b半个月白色的身子。  
他站在他和它中间，也许要说靠更合适些，只用脚尖轻轻挨着地。少年b手里的剃刀很陈旧，它是他从w先生暗色的背包里翻出来的，装在黑色的封套里，把手沉甸甸的，彼时他拿到它像得了新玩具的孩子。  
w先生追逐着踮起脚的孩子和他的剃刀，他们穿过一道又一道门，最终被困在一片蓝色中央。此刻另半面镜子里映出他半张被泡沫遮掩的脸。

少年b有两只漂亮的手，手拿刀的样子也很漂亮，空闲的手指隔着空气在w先生颊侧抚摸。他眼睛滴溜溜地转，像盛满水波的蓝色湖泊，微笑是掠过湖面的清风。他在想，同时目光又落在男人脸上，于是显现出一副亦真亦假的多情温柔。有几个瞬间少年b很想亲吻男人，像晚上那样，可白色泡沫挡住了他的去路。  
w先生察觉得到他很高兴。他捕捉他不经意间漏出的小小口水音，还有自唇间逃逸出的小小音符。少年b认真的时候总是双唇微张，于是w先生将注意力放在那双花一样的嘴唇和有关花的联想上。  
晚上，属于他们的晚上。

『啊！』

『啪』

剃刀落在洗手池底。被刮去白色泡沫的皮肤表层稍作喘息，吐出鲜红色的血珠来。

『……是我手笨，都快刮完了，不小心弄破了。』  
少年b如是说。他想用手按住伤口，血便溢出来染红他的指尖，于是慌忙撤离，不知该做些什么好。  
『你怕什么？』w先生捉住他的手。他们的四只手缠绕在一起，他注视着他指尖的属于自己的血迹。『没什么大不了。』他笑着说。  
w先生拧开水龙头，水声冲散了少年b隐藏在心里的不安，肇事者们被轻握在男人手心。他帮他洗手的方式十分轻柔，少年b单薄的身子靠在洗手台边，偏着头看几丝红色的细线打着转消失在池底。

『去帮我找一下消毒棉片和创口贴，在包里。』w先生捏捏他的脸颊。

少年b光着脚，所以他听不到他的脚步声。男孩站在门口看他，那时他早已把泡沫处理干净，血也不再渗出。  
他只把东西递给他，又默默地退回门口，只探出小半个身子静静地看。w先生在伤口处贴了一张创可贴，而后转身走过来，他身上的短袖T恤有红色的小斑点。少年b用手指触碰它们，微微发硬。  
城市悄无声息地醒来，从很遥远的地方发出窸窸窣窣的声响，但却不足以穿透墙壁，传进屋子。  
他们面对面站着，沉默，比拥抱更暧昧。

『在这里愈合之前，我可以当你的恋人。』

少年b说这话的时候低着头，w先生可以一根根数清他颤动的长睫毛。话的末尾他抬起眼，在伤口处轻轻吻了一下。那伤口在唇边，于是一个缠绵的吻来得理所当然。少年b的肢体像水生植物的根茎，软而坚韧，紧紧缠附着w先生的身体。  
他再次用穴口含住那根硬东西，那里面还保留着上一次欢愉的证据，显得湿濡又粘人。透明黏液沾满股间和大腿，在撞击中变得浑浊，拉出白色的粘丝。似乎要比晚上那一次更爽些，少年b想，也许每一次都比上一次更好，至少对于他而言是这样的。下体的快感包裹着他的大脑，w先生很擅于把他送上高潮，粗硬肉棒碾过蠕动软肉中的每一处敏感点。少年b在激烈的交合中尖叫着泄身，柔软穴道抽搐着收紧，拼命吸吮着其中的硬物。 男人低喘着加快速度，蹭弄更深更软处的肉壁。  
『呜……要烧起来了……』  
少年b在床上的样子很放荡，w先生先前并未想过他已做过多少次这样的事情，而现在却很想知道。仅仅因为他方才获得的、半真半假的恋人身份。  
『啊嗯啊啊啊——』  
穴口又一次疯狂收紧，男人精准地快速磨擦那块脆弱的腺体，无法逃脱的巨大快感一波接一波涌来。有艳丽的桃粉色在少年b偏白的身体上散开，他骨节凸出，身形瘦弱，几乎可算是生病的预兆，因此w先生喜欢看血色在他身上绽放的一瞬间，他觉得那样更加安心，少年b因此更加鲜活。

一个期限已定的恋爱游戏，彼此都心知肚明。少年b在旅店的床上伸展身体，阳光的手已抚过他大半个胸膛，可他浑然不觉，只伸直了胳臂看自己的指尖。  
w先生恰好见到了这一幕。他还保持着他出门前的姿势，一条腿伸直，另一条随意垂下来，赤裸着身子。

『来吃饭吧。』w先生摇摇手中的袋子。

那之后他们一起去了w先生的短租房。  
旧电车刹车时很用力，并不能算是个温柔情人。拥挤的人们似乎在看，又似乎没有看。少年b用藏在袖子下的手指拉住w先生外套的下摆，他低着头，看两个人交错的鞋尖：并不新的、但很干净的皮鞋，旧旧的塑胶包头的帆布鞋。他的身体随着行进的方向摆动，一点一点，悄悄地，他的鞋尖触到了他的鞋尖，与此同时电车再一次刹车，少年b听到四周零乱的惊呼声，隔着男人清晰的心跳和呼吸，似乎在很遥远很遥远的地方。

一张床垫，一张矮桌，一台旧电视，一个开水壶。少年b躺在床上，听盥洗室传来的水声、木地板的吱嘎声、水滴落在地板上的滴答声，他发现w先生比他想象中有意思得多。

『我要去上班了。』w先生道，『你可以煮开水喝。』  
少年b翻过身，手肘撑着床垫看他。w先生朝他走过来，弯下腰凑近他扬起的脸，他们的手牵在一起，唇也是，一触即离，但那好像已耗尽少年体内的所有力量，身体又软软地落进床垫里去。

第一天以晚归和做爱结束。

w先生没有那么体贴了，少年b想，他帮他拿着烟，出于好奇吸了一口。也罢，两人的缘分本该仅止于那一夜的，是他一厢情愿地延长。就算做爱时再怎样契合，感情是不会变的。洗衣机启动的声响从墙壁另一端传过来，轰隆隆轰隆隆像火车的轮子，少年b觉得自己又一次在床上死去了，正如他无数次在想象中的铁轨上死去那样，直到有人拿回他的烟，又轻轻吻了一下他的手。

『快起来，我要铺床单了。』  
『我没有叫客房服务啊？』

男人笑着推了他一把，他像一条年糕一样翻了几个面，滚到靠墙的那一边。  
『……你知不知道这样会痛的啊……换床单也是，一点都不温柔。』  
少年b的声音撞在墙上，很闷。他的一条小腿贴在墙面上，方才的温存甚至自己的体温都被吸走了，他大睁着眼睛看那面墙，想，下次要在这里写一句诗。

背后有窸窸窣窣的声音。床垫一点点凹陷提醒他有人正在靠近，同时唤起几分钟前不甚愉快的记忆。w先生打断了他激情过后的美好睡眠，身下的床单被从边缘处提起，茧一样地把他裹在中央，而对于他被吵醒后的怨愤眼神，对方只以一个温柔的吻作为回应。  
这着实教人气恼。  
可他现在又吻他圆圆的肩头，带着恶作剧的旖旎心思轻轻啃咬，有一阵热潮在少年b体内燃起，他不自觉地靠近他。火舌辗转向上，紧贴皮肤游移。他紧贴着墙的腿慢慢分离了，冰凉的膝盖很快落入另一团温柔的火焰中，只剩趾尖还紧贴着，像要保持一丝清明，可那一缕凉意只让火燃得更盛。他的手紧攀着w先生的脖颈，像抱一截浮木，又像久居于湖底的水妖。

他们分开时少年b在对方唇角处看到一条淡红色的浅痕。w先生依旧温柔地注视他的眼睛，吻他的额头、鼻尖。『做个好梦。』他说。

他们终于出了一趟门，依旧乘那趟粗鲁的电车。天气转冷，w先生添上了长款风衣和宽檐帽，少年b没有厚衣服，于是他穿了两件棉衬衫，它们柔软的皱褶贴在一起，外面套一件w先生的毛衣。  
两人在一条河边走了很久，少年b像个天真无邪的孩子，事实上他的确是，如果忽略掉他谜一样的身份和对欲望的过度痴迷的话。w先生走在他侧后方，夏天的翠绿景象还不曾褪去，只是地上的枯叶悄悄变多，在脚下发出细微的碎裂声响。  
少年b用一部很旧的手机拍风景，他能听到未被主人关闭的快门声，『咔嚓咔嚓』，『咔嚓咔嚓』，少年发觉他的目光后转回头，清澈的圆眼睛弯起来。

他似乎不大喜欢拍人，这点与他的同龄人着实不一样，w先生想。他正坐在车厢里，夜归的电车无人交谈，白天的粗暴被疲倦掩盖，人们毫不遮掩面上的疲态。少年坐在他的斜对面。人流无意识地把两个人分开来，让他们只能隔着空气沉默对望，彼此都从对方身上看出一丝疲惫。w先生坐下后依旧很高，两条长腿规矩地弯曲着，看起来正经又拘束。他身边是位妆容夸张的女士，目光空洞，本该上翘的眼尾和嘴角都耷拉着。少年b坐在上班族和老人中间，只占去了很小一个位子。老人沉睡着，少年b偶尔偷偷看他雪白的头发。他把整条大腿都搁在椅面上，腾空的小腿随着车厢轻轻晃动，似乎在看今天拍的照片。困意逐渐侵占了w先生的意识，他缓缓合上眼睛，像沉入水中，余光似乎捕捉到少年脸上一个调皮的笑。

『咔嚓』

有更多的人阻挡住情人间的视线，两人心中几乎同时生出同样的念头来：他会在人群中消失不见吗？少年b挤进狭小的缝隙，很快找到了同样站起身的w先生，于是他们的手又牵在一起了，少年b在熟悉的胸膛上做了一个短暂的梦，梦里的列车在轨道上一直开，摇摇晃晃，有肥皂的清香。

少年b开始以某种笨拙的方式接手家务，比如像w先生一样，在休息日的早上换床单，把熟睡的对方裹成一个茧，又比如做简单的早饭。  
w先生把土豆洗干净，削皮后放进盆里，右手边响起磕磕绊绊的切土豆的声音。他们今天起得很晚，于是决定煮一大锅咖喱，可以吃上一整天。w先生偷偷笑，他觉得这样的两个人与真正的恋人没什么分别。唇角的伤已经快要看不出了，他便悄悄地用创可贴贴起来，这样没人会知道，他想，即便被发现了也会原谅的吧。不知不觉中切菜的声音已停了好一会儿，他关上水龙头去看他，却发现少年对着嫣红一片的手指发呆。

少年b下意识地吮吸伤口，舌尖尝到血的味道，鲜红的液体依旧从手指尖一大滴一大滴地掉出来。w先生抱起他像捧起一颗肥皂泡，英俊的五官皱在一起，低声问他痛不痛。

『我好笨。』少年b看着包扎好的手指。伤口处洇出一小片红。  
『哪儿的话，』男人用拇指擦掉他挂在眼睑的泪水，『很疼吧？』  
上药后的伤口传来麻麻的钝痛，少年b眨了眨眼，睫毛湿漉漉的。他并非有意在他面前哭，只是w先生的温柔会把疼痛和委屈泡发。他想缩成一小团，缩进他温暖的手心里。他看到他衬衫的袖口有一小片红，少年b用手指触碰那里，还未曾干透，凉凉的。  
w先生亲吻他的指尖。『在这里愈合之前，』他生涩又真诚地说，『我可以当你的恋人吗？』

少年b有些吃惊地看着他，然后咯咯地笑，『如果你不嫌弃我，』他顿了顿，『我连土豆都切不好。』  
他的声音被鼻音弄得湿漉漉甜腻腻的，把w先生的心泡得很软很软，于是他们知道彼此深深相爱。

少年b在换衣服的时候发现一块皮肤上干涸的血渍，半透明的，像未擦开的胭脂。

在很多很多个白天和夜晚之后，w先生回到他的出租屋，发现里面空无一人。少年b不声不响地离开了，正如他当初毫无预兆地闯入他的生活一样。他，和他所有的银色的刀片一起消失了，似乎从未来过。  
w先生在枕头下面找到那部旧手机，在里面看到许多风景照，无论失焦与否都有种陈旧的模糊感。相册的最后一张是一个戴宽檐帽的男人，身子微微倾斜靠着电车扶手，穿着一双旧的、很干净的皮鞋。他认出那是他自己。

旧手机再之前的部分被某个陌生人的信息填满，它并不属于少年b，它之所以在他手中，也许是巧合，也许是意外。他们的爱情也一样。意识到这一点的w先生拉松领带，忽然觉得有些口渴，他站起身，煮了一壶开水。

  
fin.


End file.
